Golf carts are motorized vehicles that are most often used by golfers when playing a round of golf. Although golf is generally played in favorable weather conditions, there are instances when additional protection from cold weather, wind or rain is needed to the occupants of the golf cart. The additional protection may be provided through the use of a windshield on the front of the golf cart. Prior art windshields for golf carts have included two panels where the top panel is adapted to open by folding down over the lower panel to provide an open area at the front of the golf cart. However, a shortcoming of the prior art golf cart windshields is the inability to easily and effectively secure the upper panel when in an open position and folded down over the lower panel.
Other prior art windshields are designed to be completely removed from the golf cart or are required to be stored on the roof portion of the golf cart. Thereby, making such prior art windshields inconvenient and cumbersome to maneuver. None of the prior art golf cart windshields have the ability to be adjusted to provide an opening of variable height.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.